


Not All That Is Broken Can Be Mended

by ezratherobat



Category: Founder of Diabolism, Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: (mostly), Angst, Canon Compliant, M/M, Post-Canon, This is mainly Lan Xichen centered with a little Xiyao flavoring, XiYao - Freeform, tea with a ghost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 09:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20721938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezratherobat/pseuds/ezratherobat
Summary: Perhaps it would be better for Lan Xichen to get rid of all reminders of his best friend (lies?), lover (Lies?), partner (LIES?).





	Not All That Is Broken Can Be Mended

Out of habit, Lan Xichen poured two cups of tea. It wasn't until he sat, on cup in his hands and the other sitting across from him, that he remembered that there was no one to drink it.

He brought the cup to his lips for a sip...

... It tasted like nothing.

Sighing, he sat the cup back down. Unable to bring himself to take another sip, he absentmindedly dragged his thumb across the rim of the cup. _Dragged his thumb across soft lips, slightly puckered to gently, reverently kiss the pad of his thumb._

Lan Xichen jerked his hand away from the uncomfortable heat blooming. The cup teetered and fell over, the liquid spilling out, spreading across the table. He brought his hand to his mouth, gently touching his own lips. His eyes narrowed, focusing on the design of the cup as it rocked back and forth.

_Ah... This set was a gift from A-Yao..._

_Perhaps it would be better for Lan Xichen to get rid of all reminders of his best friend (lies?), lover (Lies?), partner (LIES?). And yet all Lan Xichen did was hook his finger in the cup and set it upright. It would be so easy to smash this set and be done with it - between his fingers he felt fine cloth rip and pretty, tinkling laughter filled his ears - _And perhaps it would be cathartic. Freeing.

But Lan Xichen poured another cup of tea and put it to his lips.

"_But I've never thought of harming you."_

The voice is softer, gentler than it was in the Guanyin Temple. More like it usually was.

Lan Xichen opened his eyes to gaze at the man across from him. His skin was a few shades too pale, his hair a few shades too black, the vermilion mark on his forehead burning a bloodier shade of red.

Lan Xichen let his eyes fall shut, hoping the hallucination would dissipate before he opened his eyes again.

But when he opened his eyes Jin Guangyao was still there, his lips curling up in a gentle, cordial smile. That smile, that _lying, fake smile,_ squeezed Lan Xichen's heart and lungs until they felt like they'd burst. Until Lan Xichen was forced to spit out, "Why?"

A question, an accusation, a plead.

"I want to understand. Please talk to me, please help me understand you.-" _Tell me how much of you was a lie. _Lan XIchen's eyes were dry, no tears left in him, but his tone was broken, cracked like far too fragile glass.

However, the ghost of Jin Guangyao was unfazed. His smile didn't change at all, like a stiff but beautifully detailed mask. "Please stop. Leave me."

Of course, he did not. Jin Guangyao shook his head and Lan Xichen could almost see the edges of the mask, the look of anger, hatred, pain, and fear underneath.

Lan Xichen opened his mouth to speak, to chase after that glimpse of his true face. The face of the man he once thought he could read just like he read his brother. But the words were shoved back down his throat by the overpowering scent of blood.

A bright red flower bloomed across Jin Guangyao's chest, right alongside the Sparks Amidst Snow peony, and Lan Xichen could feel the heavy weight of a sword in his hand.

Jin Guangyao's neck slowly bent further and further. Lan Xichen closed his eyes before the crack, the sickening crunch causing bile to rise in his mouth. 

After a few minutes Lan Xichen opened his eyes to find himself <strike>unfortunately </strike>blessedly alone.

In his hand, a tea cup... Shattered beyond repair.

**Author's Note:**

> This was kinda rambling but I hope still good. Check out my writing tumblr or twitter under the handle ejsmagazine for more writing (mainly original). Or my tumblr or twitter ezratherobat for more MXTX novel screaming.


End file.
